Ravu Match Machine
by delusional-lady
Summary: A strange new machine takes Seigaku by storm! For the price of 100 yen, find out who your destined partner will be! :) yaoi


**3 Ravu Match Machine 3  
****written by:** delusionallady  
**Disclaimer:** Tennis No Ohjisama is owned by Konomi-sensei. I am not Konomi-sensei.  
**Summary:** A new machine has taken Seishun Gakuen by storm. Find out who your love match is! Take the Ravu Match test! Yaoi.

* * *

There was a lot of excited chatter going on in the classrooms of Seishun Gakuen. It seemed like everyone couldn't wait to try the newest craze called the Ravu Match Machine. It was supposedly a contraption that could determine who your love match was.

For the price of 100 yen, of course.

"It is located in four places!" Horio proclaimed. "There's one by the main entrance. Another on the second floor. Third one's in the cafeteria and the last is located near the tennis courts!"

Tomoka jumped up and down in delight. She was surely going to take the test near the tennis courts! Who knew! She might be destined with her precious _Ryoma-sama!_ Of course, the other regulars deserved a chance, too! Like Fuji-sempai! Or Kikumaru-sempai!

Sakuno was also excited about the prospect of taking the test. Like Tomoka, she was also hoping for Ryoma. Shyly stealing a glance at her crush, she wondered if he wanted to take the test as well.

"I have a great idea!" Horio cried out. "Let's all take the test later!"

Tomoka grinned. "The best idea you've had since the first day of school, Horio!"

"Nyahahahahaha!" the both laughed, maniacally.

Both Katsuo and Kachiro shook their heads.

Really. The other students were staring.

Ryoma sighed inwardly. He could hardly wait until tennis practice. At least, there wouldn't be talk of the Ravu Machine there. Ever since the first class, that was all his classmates seemed to talk about. What was so great about a machine that demands 100 yen for payment anyway? He unconsciously gripped the tennis ball in his pants pocket. He really couldn't wait until practice!

Unfortunately for Ryoma, talk of the Ravu Machine hadn't ended. In fact, it seemed to have gotten more rampant during practice. A great number of people was lined up to the Ravu Machine near the tennis courts. The noise was too great that it was distracting to the other tennis club members.

"Unya! It's unfair!" Eiji cried out.

Oishi nodded his head. "But there's nothing we can do. The school placed the Ravu Machine near the courts. We can't just make them go away."

The acrobatic player crossed his arms. "But I wanted to try the Ravu Machine! There is such a long line! I'm sure it was placed there for us tennis players!"

"Eh? Eiji! That's not what I meant!" Oishi chastised.

Momoshiro grinned as he observed the long line from one of the tennis courts. It was really funny to see how people lined up to the Ravu Match Machine. The school sure was going to get richer. Next to him, a bored looking Ryoma was drinking his favorite Ponta.

"Ne, Echizen! have you tried the Ravu Match Machine yet?" Momo asked.

Ryoma raised his head a little. "Huh? What for?"

"What? Aren't you even the least bit curious to see who you might end up getting?"

"Not really."

"Sheesh. You're hopeless."

Meanwhile, three first year students were staring at the machine in front of them.

"Well, this is it." Tomoka said in an eeriely calm voice. She inserted her 100 yen and typed her whole name.

**Beep-beep. Bzzt! Wah!** **Beep-beep-beep..**

A small piece of paper came jutting out.

Tomoka took a deep breath and..

"Wah!"

And then she ran away crying.

Horio wondered what was wrong with her. He inserted his own 100 yen and waited for his results.

**Beep-beep. Bzzt! Wah!** **Beep-beep-beep.. **

Horio turned an interesting shade of red. For once, he was speechless.

It was now Sakuno's turn. She carefully inserted her 100 yen. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion. She was about to type in her name when an idea popped in her head. What if she..

ECHIZEN RYOMA

**Beep-beep. Bzzt! Wah!** **Beep-beep-beep.. **

A small piece of paper jutted out.

Gasp!

"We should just make the best of the situation. I'm sure that all this commotion will die down by tomorrow." Oishi announced. "Let's get back to practice, Eiji.. Eh?"

"Over here, Oishi!"

Everyone sweatdropped as they spotted one of the golden pair by the Ravu Match Machine.

"It's my turn now, nyah!" he cried out and inserted his 100 yen.

KIKUMARU EIJI

**Beep-beep. Bzzt! Wah!** **Beep-beep-beep..**

"Wai! Look what I got! I got you, Oishi!"

Suddenly, Seigaku's vice-captain turned red.

"L-Look! We all need to practice hard if we're going to make it to the Nationals." Oishi shouted.

"Haaai!" everyone answered with knowing smiles on their faces.

Practice resumed without any more distractions. Of course, there were some members who acted a little strange. Horio wasn't boasting his two years of experience. In fact, he was actually focused on improving his tennis play. Oishi seemed to turn redder every minute and Kikumaru's hugs were double the usual.

"Hmm.. Ii. Data," Inui muttered to himself as he wrote all of his observations down. Perhaps, it would be useful to have the other Seigaku members take the test as well. He suggested this to Ryuzaki-sensei who was by all means, open to the idea. So when practice was over, the tennis regulars were asked to stay behind.

"In order to improve data on all of you, there is one more test you need to take before this day is over," Ryuzaki-sensei told the remaining players.

Inui's eyeglasses twinkled suspiciously.

"Everyone, please fall in line and take... the Ravu Match Machine test!"

There were mixed reactions from the group. Kaidoh Kaoru hissed and turned his back. He was leaving. There was no sense in staying just for a stupid random selector.

"Oi, mamushi! You're not afraid, are you?" a familiar voice taunted.

"Fsshhhhh! Are you calling me a coward!" Kaidoh shot back.

Momoshiro grinned lazily. "Your words, mamushi."

"Hora! Hora! Let's not fight!" Ryuzaki-sensei commanded. Fortunately, the two regulars had enough sense to shut up.

Inui adjusted his glasses and brought out his clipboard. "For privacy purposes, we have decided to move the Ravu Match Machine inside the locker room. The only witnesses to this ordeal would be me and the machine."

"Alright! Who would be first!" the pink-clad coach asked.

Ryoma handed Kawamura his tennis racket.

"BUUUURNING! GREAT-O! I AM THE L-O-V-E MASTER!"

Without any hesitation, he followed Inui inside the locker room.

KAWAMURA TAKA

**Beep-beep. Bzzt! Wah!** **Beep-beep-beep..**

A small piece of paper rolled out.

"Interesting.." Inui muttered as he jotted down his notes.

Kawamura had dropped his racket in surprise and was now back to his usual shy self.

"Thank you, Taka-san. Kindly call the next one please."

The sushi chef in the making nodded his head and left the locker room. "Ano.. Fujiko-chan.." he called out softly, his cheeks stained with red.

Fuji tilted his head and smiled. "I suppose it's my turn now," he said and entered the locker room. Inside, Inui was waiting for him without an expression on his face.

"I'm curious to know just how this will affect our data, Inui," he remarked before typing in his name.

FUJI SYUUSUKE

**Beep-beep. Bzzt! Wah!** **Beep-beep-beep.. **

"Hmm? Omoshiroi..." he whispered with a smile on his face. He had not been surprised at all.

"Nyah! Who did you get, Fuji!" Eiji asked, when the tensai emerged.

Fuji smirked and stared at Oishi.

"Eh?"

"Unya! You can't get Oishi! He's mine!" Eiji cried out possessively.

silence

"Fufufufufu.." Fuji giggled. "Daijobou.. I was only kidding."

"Ah! It's your turn now, Oishi!" Eiji said, pushing his doubles partner inside the locker room.

Inevitably, there were cat calls and whistles. It seemed like nobody forgot the incident earlier.

OISHI SYUUICHIROH

**Beep-beep. Bzzt! Wah!** **Beep-beep-beep.. **

"Was it who you were expecting?" Inui asked.

Oishi smiled and nodded his head.

He exited the room and found Eiji anxiously waiting for him.

"Eiji, let's go home." Oishi said in such a loving voice, different from his usual mother hen loving tone.

"Hai!" Eiji cried out and immediately attached himself to the other like a cat.

"Ah.. Taka-san, maybe we should take our leave as well." Fuji suggested.

"H-Hai!" Kawamura answered.

There were only three of the left. Who would go next?

"Ch. Might as well get this over and done with," Ryoma murmured at the same time that Momo said, "I'm next!"

The two friends looked at each other.

Inui appeared by the doorway and suggested, "Why don't you two take the test at the same time? You can type in your names.."

"Is that possible?" Momo wondered aloud.

"Of course. Now, step this way."

The two burger buddies entered the locker room and typed in their names.

MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI

ECHIZEN RYOMA

**Beep-beep. Bzzt! Wah!** **Beep-beep-beep.. **

Momo knelt down and took the first piece of paper. Ryoma reached for the second.

"Eh? I think there's something wrong with this machine, Inui-sempai!" Momo remarked. "This paper reads my name. I can't possibly be destined to spend the rest of my life with myself!"

Ryoma grinned, his eyes lighting up. "Maybe that's your fate, Momo-sempai."

Inui's glasses shone and he went up to the two tennis players. "Echizen," he said.

"Yadda."

"The paper."

"Yadda!"

Momoshiro smirked. "C'mon, Echizen! Show us your paper!"

"Yadda!"

Momoshiro tackled the young man to the ground and tried to wrestle the paper out of the first year.

"Aha! .. eh? You got your name, too! There must be a mix-up!" Momo yelled and then he promptly shut up.

If possible, Inui's smirk became more sadistic. "Well, that settles it. Momoshiro, Echizen.. Would you kindly get Kaidoh to come here."

The two regulars mumbled something under their breath before heading out of the room.

Kaidoh watched dumbfounded as Momoshiro passed by him without muttering a single sound. Shaking his head, he entered the locker room to find Inui already summarizing his data.

"Fshhh... Aren't you done yet?" Kaidoh mumbled as he sat next to his lover.

Inui grinned. "I'm just finishing an order from Hyoutei Gakuen. Then we can go home together."

Kaidoh eyed the machine with interest. It was an invention of Inui's and he had been the first to ever test it. That was why he had no need to take the test. There could only be one result. The machine was actually a compilation of Inui's Seigaku data. Closing his eyes, he wondered what the two others were up to.

"So.. Funny thing, eh?" Momoshiro remarked, trying to make the atmosphere light. Instead of their usual riding position, they had opted to walk home.

Ryoma remained quiet.

The truth was out now.

It was only a mere contraption, after all. But somehow.. Something had changed.

"Momo-sempai.." he murmured softly.

"What is it?"

"This is my stop," he answered.

Sure enough, this was Echizen's home.

"Well.. I'll see you at school then," Momo said.

"Un."

But Momo didn't leave.

And Ryoma didn't budge from his stance.

"Uh.. I guess I'll be leaving then," Momo said and he took one step forward. Ryoma looked up. They were so close now.

But the door suddenly swung open. "Oi, it's time to eat dinner!"

"Ah! It's you!" Momoshiro cried out.

Nanjiroh Echizen raised an eyebrow. "Hm? You didn't tell me you were bring a friend home, Ryoma." Then he smiled, "Invite him for dinner."

Ryoma smiled and took off his cap. "You heard the old man."

Momo returned the smile and followed the two inside.

Somewhere in Germany:

Rrring.. Rring..

"Hello,"

"Have you received the package yet?" a loud voice asked.

Tezuka glanced at the two pieces of paper in his hand. Each had their names written respectively on it.

"What is this supposed to mean?" he asked, wondering if he should hang up now.

Atobe smirked. "It means that ore-sama fancies you and you fancy ore-sama."

Click..

"He hung up on me! Tezuka!"

OWARI


End file.
